one_piece_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Earn Rank
This page explains how you can increase your character's Rank as well has how you can earn Beli to afford items within the Shopping District of nearby towns if docked in RP and not in combat. This list below will explain in detail how to earn the maximum amount of points per edit in Role-Play to maximize your time here and develop your character thoroughly. Earning Points * Creating a Character Bond Points This is when your character meets another character and they develop either a Friendship, Rivalry, or become Enemies. Both characters must partially know, or do know most of both characters such as their Name, Alignment (Pirate or Marine), and Dream (if they have one). Characters shouldn't instantly dislike someone when they see them unless it fits your character's personality and you must create a mutual bond like with a Captain and his Crew or two Rivals. * Entering Combat Points Fighting happens often and especially between Pirate and Marine. When entering combat, you must understand the strengths of your character versus the strengths of your opponent's character. Even if you know you would be outmatched if challenged or fought, act in character to the situation whether they stay or would attempt to flee. Injuries sustained in battle, if they would leave permanent markings or cause some moderate time damage (such as a sprain of fractured bone, or a cut from a sharp object, bruise, etc.) these wounds should not instantly disappear after the fight ends and should show until your character would naturally heal. Avoid Godmodding or Metagaming in these instances or your edit shall be considered forfeit and points will be deduced from your Rank. * Joining a Crew Points Characters will eventually join a crew if they wish to be apart of either the Pirates or Marines in search of their own dreams. While it officially comes down to the Captain of the vessel to decide if the character joins or not, you will be awarded the points for attempting to join another user's crew or creating your own and becoming a Captain in your own right. These points can only be gained again if certain circumstances become present (i.e. the original joined crew is disbanded or destroyed, you choose to become a Captain, or your own crew is disbanded and you join a separate crew, etc.) do not abuse this point section. * Paragraph Structure - 100 points - Paragraphs consist of 5-7 sentences per paragraph, depending on the length of the paragraph, how well worded, and lack of misspelling Names for Attacks or Locations in English excluded is in your paragraph will earn you plenty of points. You must also follow "Real Time Travel" as you cannot instantly travel between one location or another (Devil Fruit withheld) and different sized ships travel at different paces. Do not be afraid to go over the normally limit of a paragraph if you see an opportunity because one paragraph of five sentences may not give you the full amount of points you can be awarded. Cumulatively, you can earn 300 points by combining this with Position Training and Devil Fruit Training. * Position Training - 100 points - While making an edit or post, explain what your character is currently doing if it pertains to their Position as it will dictate if they increase in rank towards that position. If your character is a Swordsman or Swordswoman, do not have them master multiple skills daily as developing a skill takes time and effort for an example of exaggeration and laziness on a user's part which will deduct points. When doing this, you can also mix in your Devil Fruit abilities (if any) to earn a total of 200 points by combining this with Devil Fruit Training. Do not constantly challenge other characters as that does not count as "hands on training" it counts as "Entering Combat". * Devil Fruit Training Points Devil Fruit Users who have eaten a Devil Fruit must follow by the strict guidelines and weaknesses of a Devil Fruit User (such as Sea stone or being in Sea Water). You can have your character train with their Devil Fruit abilities but make it realistic like if you controlled the Bomu Bomu no Mi and caused explosions, people will notice and be fearful calling in Marines or some form of defense. Do not abuse these powers for instant defeats or controlling the Devil Fruit in a way that is not possible (such as using the Mera Mera no Mi to control Magma or the Goro Goro no Mi to shoot different colored/heated lightning) as Devil Fruits have a strict control over what they give to the consumer. When editing, if you wish to combine this with your Position Training, you can earn a total of 200 Points for this category. Below is an example of how many total points your character can earn by creating a "perfect" paragraph structure during a Role-Play involving their character. Also shown below is an explanation on how to distribute your earned points into the categories and increase the Rank of that Category depending on your Class' Position (Attacker or Technical) and Experience. * EXP Earned: 450, Position EXP: 200, Devil Fruit EXP: 200 Experience Experience is the category that functions on how your character will take a situation whether that is being in combat or dealing with a situation involving emotional stress or physical distress. If a character has low Experience they will not be able to handle too much physical stress or think well under stress. They will also easily succumb to more experienced fighters quicker than others. Experience, unlike Position EXP and Devil Fruit EXP never ends until your character perishes and is forever marked as the maximum number of Experience your character had. You cannot transfer Experience Points into either of the other two Categories. Position Position Training is how your character becomes stronger in whatever class they have chosen to become (Captain, Swordsman, Shipwright, etc.). Depending on your character's class and type will determine how much experience is needed to enter the next Rank which can differ greatly from another character. This Category can share it's points earned at the end of a Role-Play with the Devil Fruit Category which also varies depending on how powerful the Devil Fruit is and it's typing. Position cannot gain Experience EXP, only Position Training EXP or shared Devil Fruit training EXP. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Training is using your fruit's powers and skills during a Role-Play that are deemed worthy of earning points. Depending on the class of Devil Fruit (Paramecia, Zoan, or Logia) and classification of it (Zoan's sub classes for example) and it's diversity of it's abilities, it may take long to strengthen the control a user has of this Devil Fruit. Devil Fruits can only become Awakened once you become S-Rank with the Devil Fruit itself. This Category can share it's points earned at the end of a Role-Play with the Position Category which also varies depending on the Position and Type. Devil Fruit cannot gain Experience EXP, only Devil Fruit training EXP or shared Position training EXP. Examples: * Experience: 450/- * Position EXP: 400/10,000 * Devil Fruit EXP: 0/10,000 OR * Experience: 450/- * Position EXP: 400/10,000 * Devil Fruit EXP: 0/10,000 OR * Experience: 450/- * Position EXP: 200 (or any amount earned not shared)/10,000 * Devil Fruit EXP: 200 (or any amount earned not shared)/10,000 Beli Beli is almost exclusively depicted in paper form although coins do exist. Although closely resembling the United States dollar bills, the large values on the notes harken to the Japanese yen. Beli has no fractional unit. You can earn Beli from the following ways listed below. * Winning a Fight Beli * Posting in a Role-Play Beli * Starting a Role-Play Beli * Gaining a non-NPC Crew Member Beli * Rank Level-Up! Beli * Gain 10 non-NPC Crew Members Beli * Gain 20+ non-NPC Crew Members Beli